graalclassicfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarf Quest
Description Now that the new MoD Town has been opened, a new quest has also been released. The quest ends with allowed entry into a new hidden hat shop. WARNING: do not read if you want to figure this new quest on your own!!! Steps Start You need a burger before you start, so buy one from Burger Refuge. Now go to North Graal City/MoD Town now I guess, and just follow the path straight north. Enter the cave and follow through the door (or small waterfall if you prefer), get in the water and swim to right into next room. You'll find a half-dead dude named Monty. Feed Monty your burger and he will give you CAT FOOD. Cat Food Now do an "unstuck me". From Sister Gertrude's, walk east to the outdoor bar called The Joint. Give your tasty cat food to Morris, whose kitty is stuck in the tree. He will use the cat food to lure Mr. Chunnitz down from the tree (yay! ) and will give you a RAG. Rag In MoD Town, theres a small shack between where Red Dragon Inn and Black Orchid were moved. Give the rag to Raphael. He will dust off his boxes and give you a MIRROR. Mirror Now Unstick and make your way over to Chris Kill 'Em's (the mansion in the cave next to Angel Clan). In the bathroom, Undine, the self proclaimed Queen of Graal, will swap your mirror for a SHIRT. Shirt Get on a horse, because now you gotta get to York Town. Enter the bar next to Alan who sells the phoenix. Present the shirt before Jackman, who will grant you with a lovely box of MATCHES. Matches ]] Unstick and go to Sara Rei's house, where SNC Guild House used to be. Uh oh! The door's locked... but theres a crack in the roof... eh what the heck? Jump off the side of the cliff to crash through poor Sara's roof. Your crash landing somehow manages to blow out Sara's candles and she gets ticked off at you. Give her the matches so she can relight the candles. She gives you a PAINT BRUSH. Paint Brush Now go to where the old Master Li's Sparring Dojo USED to be. In the middle of the forest, there is a painter named Hyto. Surrender the paint brush and gain a BOOK. Book Now head on to the Battle Arena's Library. Theres a fellow there named Everest who has been searching for a particular book ever since the library opened. It just so happens you have the exact book he's looking for! Now your new friend gives you the FISHING LINE. Fishing Line Now go see our old buddy Toll Guy (not troll guy) at the south end of the bridge. He will tell you a long and very boring story. Basically he got bored with gambling with RPS, so he wants to take up the hobby of fishing. Fork over the string to him. Congratz you won a SCARF. Scarf After obtaining the scarf, a new shop will appear in the trees next to Hyto, our painting buddy in Master Li's Forest. But apparently the shop owner wasn't ready to open...... so you gotta wait 30min and come back. ya now the hat shop is filled with some pretty ok masks (2500 gralats each). why the hell did you need a scarf for that? Don't ask me. However there are rumors that the quest is still incomplete and the scarf may be used in the future. Fish After you get the scarf talk to the Toll Guy again, this time he will ask you if you want the next fish he catch for 500$. Key After you buy the fish you should swim to York Town,when you see a ship, just go on land and pass it then jump down from the cliff and keep swimming again, when you see a fork go north all the way up into the waterfall and keep swimming north and maybe a little east until you see another waterfall, go in and use the fish on the shallow waters on the middle, then the Diving Guy will come out of the water and want your fish, give him the fish and he will give you a key. Flippers After you got the key go to the chest on top and show the key, you will get Flippers which you can use to dive.Category:Quests Category:Guides